Sostén negro y Tacones con tiritas
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traduccion autorizada de Black Bras & Strappy High Heeled Shoes, de Tidia. AU brotherhood. Caleb lleva a Dean al mas importante ejercicio de campo. John no esta contento


Disclaimer: "Sostén negro y Tacones con tiritas" es la traducción de "Black Bras & Strappy High Heeled Shoes" de Tidia Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3131827/1/Black-Bras-Strappy-High-Heeled-Shoes

Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 _Nota de las autoras:_

 _Tidia, de ninguna manera promueve o valida el sexo premarital o de adolescentes, pero esto es algo que un hermano mayor de todas maneras haría. Y Ridley, como psicóloga escolar, dice que pese a ser desafortunado, es un hecho que muchos chicos pierden la virginidad antes de los 15 años._

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Sostén negro y Tacones con tiritas**

 **De Tidia**

En Julio, Mississippi era sofocante. El aire acondicionado funcionaba todo el día para mantener la temperatura de la casa alquilada en cómodos 23°C. Cada uno de los hombres Winchester estaba perpetuamente cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Su huésped, Caleb Reaves, disfrutaba del clima cálido, pero incluso él estaba encontrando el calor del sur sofocante.

Para los Winchester, los veranos eran pasados en la carretera entre una cacería de fantasmas y otra. Los chicos no tenían que ir a la escuela y John disfrutaba de la libertad de no tener que seguir un horario rígido. Caleb estaba 'atendiendo' a sus huéspedes por la última semana, ya que necesitaba asistencia que llevaría a la muerte de una Quimera. Un monstruo con el cuerpo de una cabra, la cola de un dragón y la cabeza de León, que tenía la habilidad de escupir fuego, lo que lo hacía una cacería para más de un hombre. Pero, de momento ansiaba terminar el trabajo. No había un manual de 'Como cuidar y alimentar a los Winchester' y Caleb pronto se dio cuenta que los adolescentes querían comer todo el tiempo.

Habían regresado del pantano cercano a Soso, Mississippi, habiendo perdido de vista a la Quimera. John estaba pensativo, formulando un nuevo ataque. Caleb fue al refrigerador, buscando una agradable cerveza fría. Movió las botellas, jarros y envolturas plásticas y no encontró nada. No había cerveza. Ni siquiera una botella de vino. Parte del manual de los Winchester debería incluir un capitulo acerca de John y sus requerimientos o algo así.

Había lanzado las llaves de su Jeep en la mesa del living cuando habían llegado. Ahora, las tomó nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Sam estaba viendo las Tortugas Ninja. Dean estaba junto a él, con sus pies en la mesa de centro hojeando una gastada revista de 'Car and Driver'.

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó John, levantando la vista de sus notas.

"Viaje de cerveza" respondió Caleb, cambiando las llaves de su mano derecha a la izquierda.

Dean tiró a un lado la revista. "Voy" anunció. Miró a su padre y recibió un ligero asentimiento.

Caleb arqueó una ceja "No sabía que te había invitado"

"Si, pero lo estabas pensando" el adolescente agarró su gorra de béisbol y se la colocó, así protegiendo sus ojos.

"¿Puedo ir también?" preguntó el niño de once años moviendo sus ojos de la televisión.

"Papaaaa" se quejó Dean, deseando algo de tiempo alejado de su hermano pequeño.

"No te quejes, Dean. O nadie va" Reaves tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta, listo para salir sin un sequito, pero John tenía otros planes "No, Sam. Te quedarás en casa conmigo" Caleb vio a Sam rodar los ojos y se tragó una risa. El padre de los muchachos no era conocido por ser una compañía muy divertida.

"Volveré luego, Sammy" el mas joven de los Winchester respondió mostrándole su dedo medio.

La humedad del aire afuera los golpeó con toda la fuerza. Caleb podía sentir como sus jeans se pegaban en sus piernas. Su cabello oscuro estaba amarrado en una cola, manteniendo su cuello fresco, pero no era suficiente. El Jeep no tenía aire acondicionado, así que ponerse en movimiento y que entrara algo de brisa era la única opción. Dean se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Caleb estaba esperando dar una vuelta solo, sin embargo, consideraba a Dean su protegido y por tanto, molestarlo era un requerimiento. Haría el viaje más divertido "¿Entonces, Deuce? ¿Estás teniendo algo de acción?"

Con quince años, Dean medía 1,79m y no había parado de crecer si la estatura de John era un indicativo. Caleb pudo sentir la vergüenza del joven.

"Es Dean. Y la respuesta es suficiente" respondió Dean acomodándose en su asiento.

Reaves dio un ruidoso silbido "Siiii, el décimo grado debe ser un buen caldo de cultivo"

El joven permaneció en silencio por los siguientes diez minutos de viaje. Caleb se estacionó y apagó el motor. Tomó las llaves y las puso en el bolsillo de sus jeans "Se lo que estás pensando, incluso antes que lo pienses"

Dean frunció el ceño, mirando al otro joven confundido "¿Esa sangre de demonio te está volviendo loco o algo?"

Caleb bufó con sorna. Él sabía lo que hubiese hecho a la edad del adolescente y asumía que Dean haría lo mismo "Como si no te llevarías el Jeep para dar una vuelta y me dejarías tirado"

En joven asintió, contemplando la idea que no se le había ocurrido "Iba a hacerlo mañana"

"Exacto" respondió Reaves mientras se bajaba de un salto del jeep.

"Oye, engendro del demonio" le gritó Dean "Trae también algo de José"

Caleb se rió con la audacia del adolescente de darle una orden "Si, claro"

"En verdad" Dean le lanzó su gorra de béisbol al joven cazador, golpeándolo en la cara para llamar su atención "Si solo traes cerveza, papá se la va a tomar como si fuera agua. Un poco de tequila y puede que te puedas tomar una cerveza entera"

Reaves confiscó la gastada gorra de los Red Sox y la colocó en su cabeza "¿Sabes, niño? A veces eres inteligente"

"Y siempre soy guapo" Dean se cruzó de brazos y se reclino contra el asiento.

Dos six packs y dos botellas de tequila después, Caleb y Dean iban de regreso a la casa. El adolescente inmediatamente robó de regreso su gorra. La estudió un momento antes de colocarla sobre su corto cabello.

"No tengo piojos" dijo Caleb.

"¿Piojos? Viejo, madura" bufó Dean, moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha para que le llegara algo de la brisa provocada por el movimiento del vehículo.

Condujeron por el camino de dos vías de regreso hacia su casa rentada. El anuncio rojo, con brillantes luces captó la atención de Caleb. 'The Red Caboose' (*) era el único bar en 2,5 kilómetros a la redonda. Desde que había llegado al pequeño pueblo, Reaves se había convertido en cliente habitual. Ya había pasado el edificio cuando se le ocurrió a idea. El cazador miró el camino antes de hacer un rápido giro en U.

Dean se afirmó del tablero con fuerza "¿Qué diablos?"

Caleb no respondió mientras entraba en el estacionamiento de gravilla y estacionó detrás del viejo edificio. Le había enseñado al muchacho a decir groserías y jugar a los naipes mientras su padre le enseñaba a hacer trampa en el billar y a cazar demonios. El joven cazador quería que el verano del 95 fuese memorable para el adolescente. Los hechos importantes de la vida del chico no tenían nada que ver con crecer sino todo que ver con lo sobrenatural. Era tiempo de algo especial. Regalo de cumpleaños y navidad envuelto todo junto.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó el adolescente, mirando al basurero que estaba junto al edificio.

"Las mujeres ahí dentro van a entregarte las llaves del reino" Caleb sonrió, se estiró y abrió la guantera. Sacó un par de paquetes de aluminio y la extendió abierta para que Dean la viera.

El joven miró la ofrenda y luego a su amigo una vez más "¿Condones?"

Reaves levanto un paquete "Sip"

"¡Genial!" Agarró el regalo del cazador. Dean agarró uno de los paquetes y lo estudió "¿Qué? ¿No tienes tamaño XL?"

Caleb frunció el ceño con la respuesta del adolescente "¡Hey! ¿quieres hacer esto o no?" recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. Abrió nuevamente la guantera e iba a guardar los otros condones cuando Dean le robó otro

El adolescentes se encogió de hombros "El de mi billetera está algo viejo"

Caleb negó con la cabeza ante la osadia del mocoso. Tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó salir lentamente. A John le iba a dar un ataque. Se daría cuenta tarde o temprano y Caleb no estaba seguro si quería estar en la lista negra del cazador "¿Debería estar haciendo esto?"

"¡Si, Diablos!" respondió el adolescente emocionado.

Con nerviosismo, Caleb tiró su cola de caballo sintiendo la humedad empapar su cabello "No te estaba preguntando a ti"

Dean sintió que estaba a punto de perder una oportunidad única. Colocó su mano en el brazo del otro joven "Eres como Ben Kenobi, enseñándome la sabiduría de La Fuerza…"

Caleb soltó una carcajada. Estaba a punto de llevar a un chico que todavía estaba metido en Star Wars a perder su virginidad. Asintió hacia Dean. A él todavía le gustaba Star Wars, aunque no sabía si quería ser comparado con el muerto Maestro Jedi. Siempre se había considerado a si mismo más como Han Solo. "Okey, Deuce. Voy a darte un consejo para que las abejas vengan a la miel" hizo una pausa para asegurarse que el adolescente estaba poniendo atención. Satisfecho, continuó "Tienes que ser un tipo de iguales oportunidades. Rubia, pelirroja, morena… no importa"

"Pero las rubias…" lo interrumpió Dean humedeciéndose los labios.

El cazador negó con la cabeza "No hay ninguna diferencia. Tú, busca un sostén negro y tacones con tirantes. Esas mujeres, se sienten bien consigo mismas y tú quieres hacerlas sentir aún mejor"

"Sostén negro. Tacones con tiras. Lo tengo" Dean saltó fuera del Jeep

Caleb salió lentamente. El adolescente tenía un peak de adrenalina. El moreno había sido testigo de esa reacción anteriormente. Antes de una cacería. "En este bar me conocen. Tienes que actuar como si tuvieses 21" el adolescente enderezó su espalda, cuadró los hombros y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Lucía mayor. Dean no tenía el lujo de ser desgarbado. El adolescente necesitaba su cuerpo listo para actuar. Necesitaba contar con él en las cacerías. En temperamento, el chico era más adulto que su padre, asumiendo la responsabilidad de criar a Sam.

Entraron al bar y el cantinero lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Una vieja canción de los 80 estaba sonando. Había una pequeña cantidad de gente debido a que era temprano y mitad de semana. Caleb levantó su mano, indicando que quería dos cervezas y guió a Dean a la mesa en la oscura esquina, donde no llamaría mucho la atención. Reaves dejó al adolescente en la mesa mientras fue a recoger las dos cervezas. Dos Budweisers estaban esperando por él. Caleb puso un billete de diez dólares sobre el vidrio que cubría la cubierta.

Le hizo una seña a una chica que estaba en una esquina y que había conocido cuando llegó al pueblo. La observó mientras ella se acercaba con una amiga. No se acordaba de su nombre. Brevemente, Caleb tocó su mente. Mac diría que había quebrantado alguna especia de ética profesional de los psíquicos, pero Caleb aplicaba la doctrina de cafetería a las lecciones de su padre adoptivo. Escogía las que le convenían y las que no, no.

Dean estaba observando la falta de ambiente del bar, concentrado en una fotografía en blanco y negro de un tractor. El adolescente se entusiasmó con el regreso de Caleb, quien venía con dos menudas rubias y los tragos.

"Estas son unas amigas. Karen" Caleb indicó hacia la chica que tenía su mano posesivamente sobre el brazo del cazador "Y Stella. Este es mi hermano, Dean" el adolescente se puso de pie y sacó la silla ofreciéndosela a Stella. Karen se sentó junto a Reaves.

"No sabía que tenías un hermano" miró a Caleb con una enorme sonrisa llena de promesas y que daba a entender que ya se conocían bastante bien.

El cazador tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, sintiendo como su frescor bajaba por su garganta "Sip. Está Bobby, Yo y Dean"

"Hey" dijo ella demasiado ruidosamente, llamando la atención de otros clientes "B, C y D ¿Qué pasó con la A?"

Caleb sonrió y miró a Dean levantar la cerveza a sus labios "Si, es de hecho, John. El hijo bastardo"

El adolescente comenzó a toser, bajando la cerveza para cubrir la sonrisa a costa de su padre.

Reaves continuó con el insulto "Es mentalmente discapacitado. No hablamos mucho de él"

Karen hizo un exagerado puchero y puso una exagerada cara triste "Lo siento"

Dean observó a su acompañante. Stella era una mujer bien armada. Su veía el borde de su sostén negro. Sus ojos continuaban escapándose a su escote. Le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad "Debes ser modelo. Te ves igual a Claudia Schiffer" el adolescente se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, levantándole las patas delanteras, para poder ver bien los zapatos de Stella. Ella estaba usando tacones negros con tirantes. Dean sabía que iba a tener suerte esa noche. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y perdió el equilibrio en la silla, casi cayendo antes de que esta se fuese hacia adelante y apoyara las cuatro patas con un fuerte golpe.

Stella se rió y movió su cabello platinado, hacia atrás "No. Trabajo como cajera en la farmacia"

El movimiento de su cabello fue todo el incentivo que Dean necesitaba. Las tres cervezas ayudaron también. Caleb escuchó pedazos de la conversación y negó con la cabeza al escuchar la desfachatez tras las mentiras.

"Dos años en los marines"

"Oh, los marines…"

"Tengo las cicatrices para probarlo"

"¿Puedo verlas?"

"Quizá más tarde"

Dean le dio una rápida mirada a Caleb. El cazador entendió que era una señal. El adolescente estaba listo para hacer su jugada. Repentinamente, Reaves sintió orgullo. Había influenciado la confianza de Dean con las mujeres. Especialmente una siete años mayor. "¿Quieres bailar?" escuchó que preguntaba el adolescente.

'Wanted Dead or Alive' de Bon Jovi sonaba en la rocola. Había otra pareja bailando en el disparejo piso de madera. Dean acercó a la chica y pasó uno de sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y con el otro sostenía la cerveza mientras la besaba. Ella apretó su cuerpo contra él. Antes del final de la canción, la estaba guiando fuera del local.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Dean reapareció sin su gorra, pero con una enorme sonrisa que evidenciaba su euforia. Traía a Stella abrazada.

Caleb dio una mirada a su reloj. Los dos habían salido hacía horas. Reaves tendría que escribir una novela de ficción si querían salir indemnes luego de enfrentar a John Winchester "¿Estás listo para irte?"

Dean levantó su dedo, indicándole que necesitaba un minuto más. Acercó a Stella a su cuerpo y la beso profundamente. La rubia platinada nerviosamente quitó el cabello de su rostro "Llámame" le dijo sin emitir sonido "Pronto"

Reaves guio a su pupilo fuera del local y hasta el Jeep. Felicidad y una sonrisa tontorrona hacían que Dean brillara bajo el cielo estrellado.

"Amo este Jeep. Como se estiraba sobre…Viejo, ella es flexible. Amo este armazón. ¿Sabes? Creo que quiero casarme con ella" balbuceó el adolescente estirándose.

Caleb soltó una carcajada, preguntándose si Dean sería capaz de controlar sus emociones antes de llegar a casa "Alabama está a un estado. Pero puede que ella tenga problemas con la diferencia de edad"

"No la escuché quejarse" Dean recuperó su gorra y se la puso en la cabeza "Además, ella sería la primera Señora Winchester"

"¿La primera?" Reaves bufó con sorna mientras conducía hacia le camino.

"No tienes que casarte con todas ellas, Dean" Caleb rodó los ojos con la falta de información del adolescente. La afirmación parecía reflejar al hombre religioso a cargo de La Hermandad "Pastor Jim está inventando esa mierda de quemarte en el infierno"

Dean levantó ligeramente la visera de su gorra "No. Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Bobby"

Caleb bajó la velocidad para cumplir con el límite establecido en el cartel que acababan de pasar y miró al adolescente "Nunca, jamás, escuches a Bobby. El tipo se ve como Cooter y tiene una muñeca inflable en el closet"

El muchacho rio con ganas. Reaves no podía recordar la última vez, si es que había una, que Dean había estado tan relajado.

"Gracias, Caleb" el adolescente suspiró.

Reaves le dio un ligero asentimiento y apretó nuevamente el acelerador. Miró el eterno camino frente a él "Si, bueno. Eres el molesto hermano que nunca en realidad desee" admitió.

"Entonces" Dean miró para la ventana, pero sus palabras aún podían ser escuchadas pese al viento "El turno de Sam es en 4 años"

"Nop" respondió Reaves. Un mechón de su cabello se había soltado de la cola y bailaba frente a su rostro "Es un trabajo de hermano"

El adolescente asintió "¿Y qué es Sam para ti?"

"Mi sobrino nerd" respondió el cazador "Quizá quieras esperar hasta que tenga 17"

Ambos rieron con ganas. Dean se paró en el asiento del Jeep con sus brazos abiertos mientras gritaba al dormido pueblo "¡WOOHOO!"

Y Caleb rio con la alegría del adolescente. Era feliz y libre con los mayores y todavía lo suficientemente joven para recolectar luciérnagas con su hermano. Reaves permaneció contento hasta que vio a John Winchester esperándoles en el porche de la casa.

"Dejame hablar a mi…" dijo en voz baja mientras Dean tomaba la ahora tibia cerveza y el tequila del asiento trasero. Le entregó un six pack y la botella a Caleb y cargo el otro él mismo.

Desafortunadamente, el arrogante paso de Dean no estaba ayudando a la situación.

"¿Dónde han estado?" gruñó John, bloqueándoles el paso a la puerta.

"Comprando cerveza" Caleb no miró a los ojos al patriarca de los Winchester. Miró su reloj como si recién estuviese dándose cuenta de la hora, pero también usando el movimiento de su muñeca para mostrarle a John el tequila. Esperaba que lo tomara como ofrenda de paz "Se les había acabado así que tuvimos que encontrar otro lugar"

"Hu-hu. No estoy comprando esa mierda" John miró del tequila a la cerveza y luego a su hijo. Puso su mano en el pecho de Dean observándolo "Inténtalo nuevamente" le ordenó.

"¿Hey, Sammy ya se fue a dormir?" el adolescente le sonrió a su padre, intentando disuadir la situación.

John cerró sus ojos y pasó una mano por su rostro. Caleb sabía que esa reacción significaba que habían sido descubiertos "Si, hace cuatro horas" el cazador dio un paso al lado para permitir a su hijo pasar "Ve a la cama. Hablaremos de esto después"

El mayor de los Winchester observó cómo su normalmente controlado hijo, subía a brincos la escalera. Negó con la cabeza. Re direccionando su ira, le indicó a Reaves que lo siguiera dentro. John dejó la cerveza en la mesa de la cocina. Abrió la botella de tequila y dio un trago "Jesús, Caleb"

Reaves depositó su carga también en la mesa de la cocina. sacó una silla y se sentó, relajándose "No soy el mesías, Johnny"

Winchester exhaló con fuerza por su nariz "Para mi hijo lo eres" observó la etiqueta del tequila "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "Imaginé que si lo dejabas conducir…"

"¡No tiene licencia!" lo interrumpió John exasperado "Y solo conduce en emergencias"

Reaves arqueó las cejas intentando con todas sus fuerzas no soltar la risita que se le quería escapar. Era gracioso como las personas distorsionaban la verdad para justificar sus acciones. Era una emergencia no solo cuando John estaba herido, sino también cuando estaba muy borracho como para encontrar el camino a casa "No necesita tener licencia para hacer lo que estaba haciendo" Caleb aclaró su garganta "¿Qué nos delató?"

"Dean huele a perfume barato y tiene una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro" el mayor tomó otro sorbo de tequila "Dime que uso protección"

"Si, la primera vez, definitivamente" Caleb asintió.

"¡Reaves!" ladró John, golpeando la botella contra la mesa y provocando que las cervezas se sacudieran.

Caleb se estiró para tomar la botella de tequila. "Si, se cuidó. Nadie te va a hacer abuelo pronto" Tomó un gran sorbo y le devolvió la botella al cazador "¿Qué edad tenías tú?"

John negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Caleb estiró su barbilla hacia adelante, insistiendo.

El mayor de los Winchester cedió "Diecisiete"

Caleb bajó la cabeza, pero se rio "Bueno. Creo que Dean rompió el record familiar" dio dos golpes en la mesa de la cocina "Yo tenía quince"

"Y mira como resultaste"

Reaves se puso serio con el insulto. Había sobrepasado la adversidad y ser marcado, convirtiéndose en una persona relativamente bien adaptada. Nadie podría quitarle su firmeza de carácter "Genial, si me lo preguntas a mi"

John se recargó contra los muebles de la cocina. Caleb sabía que no se había sentado a propósito, para poder seguir reclamándole al joven cazador "Mi hijo podría tener un mejor modelo a seguir"

El joven cazador repasó la lista de hombres de La Hermandad en su mente "Podría tener otro jodidamente peor, a menos que quieras que Dean sea cura"

John lo pensó por un momento "Quizá Sammy" dijo considerándolo.

"¡Seguro!" exclamó Caleb incrédulo "Una vez que la pubertad le pegue a ese niño…" Reaves no terminó esa idea, intentando imaginar a un adulto Sam. Aún no podía ver más allá del regordete niño.

El mayor tomó otro sorbo de tequila, colocando la botella en su antebrazo y se quejó "¿Me estás amenazando?"

Caleb no sabía si el tequila estaba ayudando o si John solo estaba siendo racional acerca de la inevitable perdida de la virginidad de Dean. Mirando a la botella que ya había perdido un cuarto de su contenido, Reaves dedujo que era el licor"

"Estas corrompiendo a mi hijo"

"Pensé que cazar demonios hacia eso" Caleb se enderezó en la silla "El sexo es bueno. Diversión sin problemas. Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces un poco…." Reaves pensó en esa vez con las gemelas de Nebraska. Realmente necesitaba volver a Nebraska pronto.

"Estas pensando con el cerebro de abajo. No con el de arriba" murmuró John para luego chasquear sus dedos para traer al joven de nuevo a la realidad "Lo hecho, hecho está"

Reaves notó la cerveza en la mesa. Agarró un cartón y la llevó al refrigerador. Saco una botella y la puso en el congelador "¿Vas a decirle a Mac de esto?"

"Debería" John giró la botella de tequila y la puso en la mesa.

Caleb busco entre los gabinetes, buscando papas fritas. Los gabinetes estaban vacíos. Volvió al congelador sacando su cerveza helada. Golpeó la tapa contra el borde del mesón hasta que esta salió "Diablos. Bobby me llevó a un sucucho en Montana mi primera vez y me dijo que me divirtiera"

"¿Bobby?" John se sentó en la silla que el joven había desocupado.

"Bueno ¿Crees que Jim se iba a ofrecer de voluntario?" Caleb tomo un sorbo y lo saboreó, sintiéndose refrescado aun cuando la Budweiser no estaba totalmente fría.

"No" John restregó su mandíbula con una sonrisa "No lo hubiese visto"

Caleb se preguntó nuevamente cuan bien conocía su amigo sus propios hijos. Dean estaba creciendo y su confianza y arrogancia era algo que se debía cultivar para que lo ayudase a protegerse más adelante. Quizá era basado en su propia experiencia o el aterrador conocimiento de que siendo el protector de la familia Winchester, Dean enfrentaría muchos retos que podrían romperle "Estará bien. Está viviendo el sueño americano de cualquier chico. Autos veloces, mujeres fáciles y violencia"

El cazador se puso de pie, se estiró y bostezó "De igual forma no vas a llevar nunca a mi hijo a Alabama…Probablemente terminaría casado"

Caleb sonrió con sorna, sintiéndose cansado "Que gracioso. Se mencionó"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

(*) The Red Caboose se traduciría como El Vagón Rojo, pero preferí dejarlo en ingles porque es un nombre.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Hola Espero que les haya gustado. Tenía la historia lista hace mucho rato, pero no había podido subirla. ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
